paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Runaway Pup (Part 3)
(CHAPTER 9) "You know better than to lie to me, Marshall!" Ryder's voice raised in anger. "This entire time I thought this was all my fault! But it's not!" "I'm so sorry... But I didn't know this would cause Chase to run away." said Marshall. "I would've said something sooner, but I knew right after telling you, you'd hate me and never want to be with me again." "Marshall, I'd never hate you. But now look at what you've done!" Ryder paused for a minute, then dropped his head. "No.. It's all my fault too..." "Huh?" "I should've let him tell his side of the story." "Ryder... It's not your fault, it's -" "Just forget it!" shouted Ryder, which scared that dalmatian. "You've made the biggest mistake in your whole life. So you're -" "It's okay, Ryder... I'll just punish myself.." Marshall walked out of the room with his head down. Ryder slammed his door shut. Marshall had tears running down his eyes as he lay next to an Air Conditioner, letting himself freeze to death. "I'm s-such a bad pup..." he said to himself while whimpering. Meanwhile, it was pouring down raining in Pennsylvania. Chase was getting soked in the wet rain, so he hid underneath a patio. While dragging his bag along with him, he noticed a snapshot of Skye slip out. "Oh no!" he grabbed for it and made sure it wasn't wet. He sighed after looking at Skye's eyes. "How long have I been away from you?" he was starting to tear up a bit. "This had nothing to do with you... I promise you..." he said to the photo of his crush. He put his paws over his eyes and started whimpering, but stopped when he heard a door open from behind him. He turned around to see a woman looking down at him. "Oh my, what are you doing out here in this cold weather?" she asked with her hand on her chest. Chase whimpered and dropped his head. "No collar." she smiled. "You wanna come in my house?" Chase started wagging his tail, which told the woman he wanted to. She picked the depressed pup up and quickly ran into the house. "You must feel so cold after laying in the rain like that." "Nah, I'm okay.." Chase told her. "Oh, you talk?!" she almost freaked out. "Yeah.." "No way!" she shrieked. "This is amazing. Am I the only person to have a talking dog on this earth?" "I did have an owner, ma'am." "Oh, you do? Well then where's your collar?" "In my bag." the german shepard took the straps of his bag off of his neck. "Do you have a name?" "Chase." "Nice to meet you, Chase. I'm Stephanie. Say, your name sounds very familiar." "Oh, uhh.. yeah." "Well, how come you're not with your owner?" Chase sighed, not wanting to explain the situation. "I was caught in a storm a month ago, and my owner and my friends were trying to help me, but the wind was super strong, and it blew me away." "Oh my! Well, how did you get caught in the storm?" "I... I ran away.. I fought with my best friend a couple of times and my owner punished." "Only you?" she asked, putting her hand against her heart. Chase nodded. "I've been so depressed. I don't think he even cares for me anymore. We were so close." "Aw, don't think like that. I'm sure he cares for you. I really care for you." Chase just whimpered and dropped his head. "Let me show you." Stephanie put her warm hand on the back of Chase's head, and with her long and red polished nails, began to gently scratch the back of his ear. The pup immediately reacted to this by grunting in pleasure. "Ohh yeah! Right there!" "Aww, you sound so cute." "Ahh, yeah... Please keep going.." Chase begged, laying on his side and kicking one of his legs around. "Oh, I'll keep going alright." she smiled, using her other hand to scratch his back. "That's the spot too.. Aahh..." (CHAPTER 10) A cloudy morning was occurring in Pennsylvania. Chase had Stephanie laughing so hard in the living room, telling her about how competitive the pups were around each other. "Wow, you're so funny.." she said. Chase just grinned. "Sure, I guess. My best friend was more like the class clown, though." "What was your friend's name?" "His name's Marshall." after saying his name, Chase immediately had a flashback of when Ryder put him in the cage. "Well, he was my best friend.." "What do you mean?" "Well, you see, we were really great friends, even if he was immature." "Go on.." "Well, one day he told me about spying on one of my friends, and I kinda got a little upset about it. We started yelling at each other, then started to fight." Stephanie gasped. "Oh dear!" "After that, we got in trouble. Then we became friends again. Then the next day, we started fighting again because I told on him, and he got a little upset about it. I tried drowning him because he hit me in the face and knocked my tooth out. Then I ended up getting in trouble, and was punished. I wasn't supposed to be punished, though." "What do you mean by that?" "He lied to our owner about what happened. He told him that he accidentally hit me in the face, and I overreacted. But that's not the truth." "Oh, that's so sad.." "I know.. A few days later, I decided to run away. But once I ended up in the forest, I realized that they'd end up replacing me. So I tried running back home." "Were you blown away by the storm?" "Yup. I was knocked into the cold ocean, right when my family tried to save me..." Chase realized he had used the word "family", and that made him feel terrible. Because he knew they were a family to him, and now he felt like he had ran away from his own family. "I'm so sorry..." Stephanie hugged him tightly. "Do not worry, I promise I will take very good care of you." "Thank you miss... miss... uh.." "You can just call me Stephanie." "Right." Chase smiled. (CHAPTER 11) "Marshall?!" called Skye. She and the pups were looking around for Marshall, but he was nowhere to be found. "Please don't tell me he ran away too.." the cockapoo sat down and sighed. Rocky and Rubble sat down beside her. "We mine - as - well change our name to "no patrol"." "Hey guys!" Zuma cried, charging over to the three miserable looking pups. They stood up and started wagging there tails. "Did you find him?" Rocky asked with excitement. Zuma sat beside them, panting and shaking his head "no". "He's nowhere to be found." "Oh no!" Rubble cried as he drooped his ears. "No need to worry, though. I'm sure he's here. I mean, look. Everything that belongs to him is still in his pup house." Zuma said, trying to brighten their moods. "Hm, I guess.." Skye shrugged. "Hey, wait a minute.. If he's not out here, maybe he's in the lookout." said Rubble. "Why would he be in there?" Rocky asked in confusion. "Remember yesterday he went to talk with Ryder?" "Oh, of course!" cried Zuma, "But he stayed in there all night?" "Maybe he wanted to sleep in there with him." "I'm taking a look." Rocky said as he marched into the lookout. The other pups followed. As they came in, they saw Marshall sleeping beside the A.C. with a blanket over him. "Aw, he's sleeping." whispered Skye. "Psst! Marshall dude!" Zuma said, loud enough for Marshall to hear and immediately wake up. "Huh?! No! Don't hurt me Ryder! I'm sorry!" he screamed, kicking around. "No! Marshall, it's just us!" Rubble shouted, trying to get him to calm down. He stopped kicking and sat up. "Oh, heh... Uh, hey guys." "Why'd you sleep in here all night?" Rocky asked. "We were so worried." Skye said. "Well, after talking to Ryder, he was really upset. So I punished myself." "Dude, you would've gotten yourself sick." said Zuma. "Can you guys help? I'm afraid that Ryder's really mad at me." "Aw, don't worry. Ryder's not mad at you." said Rocky. "But yes, we will help you." Skye jumped in. "And I think I know a great way to get Ryder's attention." the pups huddled as Skye explained everything that they were gonna do. But while whispering, Ryder suddenly opened his door and noticed the huddle the pups were in. "Morning pups.." he said while stretching. All five gasped and quickly turned to look at their owner. "What're you guys doing?" "Oh, uh, we were.. gonna surprise you.. with something." Skye said. "Yeah, but if you don't want it to be ruined, uh, go back to bed and we'll bring it to you in a minute." said Rubble. "Um, sure.. okay.." Ryder slowly walked back into his room and shut the door. "Phew!" Rocky sighed in relief. "Now what do we do? We've gotta surprise him with something." cried Skye. Just then, a smirk formed on Zuma's face. "I know a surprise.." he said. "What?" they all asked. Later on... "Uhh.. Pups.. Where are you taking me?" Ryder asked with a blindfold covering his eyes. "You'll see." Zuma answered. "Uh, Zuma?" Skye started, "Where are we taking him?" "Near Mayor Goodway's office. That's where they're gonna film for Adventure Bay News." "Film?!" Marshall, Rubble, Rocky, and Skye cried. "What are you guys talking about? If I'm gonna be on TV, I'll lose my mind. Literally." Rubble gulped. "Z-Zuma? We're not gonna be on TV? Are we?" "Well..." "Hello pups! Hello Ryder!" cheered Mayor Goodway as she jogged towards them. "Hello Mayor." "We are so dead.." mumbled Rocky as he noticed people setting up cameras and other equipment. "So are you ready to be on TV?" she asked. Ryder quickly removed the blindfold. "TV?!" "Oh, no.. We were just leaving." said Rubble, slowly backing away. "Oh you can't leave now. We're airing in five seconds." "F-Five seconds?" "Don't worry Rubble. I'm sure it won't be that bad." said Marshall. Finally, the cameras were on and ready. "Good afternoon Adventure Bay!" cheered Mayor Goodway as she wrapped her arm around Ryder. "Most or all of you should know about the PAW Patrol. We've brought Ryder to ask him a couple of questions about his missing pup, Chase." "Wait, what?" Ryder didn't even like to hear people say Chase's name. All it reminded him of was the stormy and depressing night. "How do you know about this?" "You're loyal pups told me about it." Mayor Goodway pointed to the five pups sitting near Ryder's foot. Ryder looked at them, causing them to quickly look away and whistle like this was none of their business. Meanwhile in Pennsylvania, Stephanie and Chase were sitting on a steep hill watching the sunset. "Isn't that beautiful.." sighed Stephanie. She looked at Chase and smiled. "This has gotta be the very first sunset I've ever seen." "Really?" "Yeah. I was supposed to see one with my friend." "Who was that? Marshall?" "No, Skye." he dropped his head, thinking about his friends again. "You know, that's who you kinda remind me of." "Really? Me?" "Yes, of course. You're friendly, and you like sunsets." "Chase, I think you and I are already having the start of a strong friendship." Stephanie pat Chase on the head. (CHAPTER 12) Ryder brought the pups back into the lookout. He was very upset; not extremely, but very. "Pups, we need to have a talk." he started as he sat down in front of them. "Ryder, I'm sorry." said Zuma. "The whole thing about being on TV was my idea." Ryder just took a deep breath and sighed. "You don't have to apologize, Zuma. Either way, Adventure Bay would've already knew about this. I'm the one who's really sorry." "Why?" asked Rubble. "Because we, as the PAW Patrol, haven't been on any missions ever since we lost our police pup." he looked at a picture frame of Chase and the rest of the pups that was hanging on the wall. It caused him to tear up, and he didn't want the pups to see him cry. Trying to suck it up, he continued talking. "I haven't answered anybody's calls lately, so I think I've made a clear decision about our team." the pups just glanced at each other. "I still love each and every one of you, but for the fact that we've lost Chase and haven't taken care of any missions for a month in a half, PAW Patrol will no longer be known as Adventure Bays' heroes." "Wh-What do you mean Ryder?" asked Skye as worry filled her and the pups eyes. "We're not known as PAW Patrol anymore." "So we're not gonna rescue people anymore?" Rocky asked. Ryder just nodded. "But Ryder! We can't just give up!" cried Zuma. "What if someone needs our help?" "Yeah, what if it's a huge emergency?!" Rubble asked as he started to tear up. "Then they'll have to do something themselves." Ryder answered as he stood up. "Now just go outside and spread the word." "But Ryder -" before Rocky could say anything else, Ryder slammed the door shut. "B-But we're the PAW Patrol.." mumbled Marshall. The pups walked outside in the hot sun, feeling really miserable. Skye sat next to her pup house and started to sob. "Don't cry, Skye." whispered Zuma as he pat her on the back. "I don't want PAW Patrol to end! Ever!" she shouted through her crying. "I know." Nothing but more guilt filled Marshall's little puppy heart. First he had a fight with Chase, then Chase ran away, Ryder was depressed, and now he's decided to end PAW Patrol for good. Things have really went wrong with the PAW Patrol. If Marshall could, he'd regret everything he did in the beginning, but regretting things would only make him feel worse. That night, Marshall thought and thought about the whole situation. Thinking about it, he wondered why he and Chase even fought each other that day. But a sudden flashback hit his memory, and he remembered exactly why. Flashback: RyderxKatie "I'm so happy I get to spend more time with you." the way she said that caused Ryder to blush in embarrassment. "Yeah, m-me too, Katie." he stuttered. "Yeah.. It sure is nice and hot today." "Isn't it?" Marshall said as he came running towards Katie and Ryder. "It's a great day to go to the pool. Who's with me?" "Marshall..." Ryder rolled his eyes in annoyance. "The pool is right over there." "Where? I don't see anything.." Ryder sighed, losing his patience. "Marshall, seriously." Marshall chuckled. "I'm just joking." he looked at Katie and smirked. "Hey Katie. Lookin' good in that bikini." Katie blushed a bit and giggled uncontrollably. "Yeah, Ryder wanted to tell you that, but couldn't, so he asked me to tell you for em'." Ryder frowned at the dalmatian angrily. "Marshall..!" he growled. Marshall laughed. "I'll be in the pool if you need me." he said as he charged away from the two. ChasexSkye Chase and Skye were in the swimming pool, holding paws in the water. Both were giggling as they were twirling around and around. Once they stopped, both just smiled at each other, staring into each others' eyes. Chase frowned when he suddenly heard a voice whispering in his ear, "Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her..." he turned to see Marshall behind him. Skye blushed and frowned. Chase did the same. "Really, Marshall?" said Skye. "Sorry if I were interrupting anything." Marshall chuckled as Chase and Skye rolled their eyes. "Not a problem.." Chase tried to sound patient. "I need a private talk with you. So, you're gonna have to abandon your uh, partner." Chase looked at Skye and sighed. "Sorry, Skye..." Skye sighed and swam away, rolling her eyes. The police pup looked back at Marshall with a frown on his face. Flashback Ends: Marshall began to tear up. Chase's voice kept ringing in his ear, saying over and over again, "You do this to everyone! I swear!" 'Man, I've really gotta make things right.' he thought to himself. "Night, Stephanie!" said Chase as he jumped into his cozy bed. "Good night, my little puppy." Stephanie smiled and walked off and into her room. Chase looked at the remote next to him and clicked "power on". The news was on, and it was "Hello Adventure Bay". Though Chase didn't want to be interested in it, he couldn't resist. "We have breaking news!" cried Mayor Goodway. "This is seriously serious! We've just been told by Ryder's loyal pups, that PAW Patrol will no longer be known as the heroes of Adventure Bay!" Chase immediately jumped up and cried, "What?!" "It's all because of Ryder's run away pup, Chase. If anyone has seen this pup, please contact us now!" the screen showed a picture of Chase. "Hey Chase, what's going on?" Stephanie asked as she walked into the room. Chase immediately turned the TV off. "Oh, nothing.. I thought I, uh, saw a spider." "Oh, okay. Night, sweetie." she walked into the living and opened her closet door. She gasped and stepped back as Chase's bag fell onto the floor. She picked it up and noticed Chase's uniform and pup tag. "So, Chase is actually a member of the PAW Patrol?" she mumbled to herself. She smirked. "No wonder why he and his friends' names sounded so farmilair." Click http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Runaway_Pup_%28Part_4%29?venotify=created for part 4